This invention relates to apparatus for aligning and locating a block and a holder therefor, and in particular to aligning and locating apparatus for an anode block and an associated anode rod.
In the electrolytic extraction of aluminium, it is known to make use of anodes consisting of synthetic carbon blocks which are mounted on metallic anode rods. For this purpose, the anode rods are provided with projections (nipples) at their lower ends, the nipples being introduced into bores formed in the anode blocks, and are secured therein by a casting operation. It is also known to connect the anode blocks to the anode rods by mechanical means. In this system, an anode rod, which is suspended from a travelling crane, is moved over a support table carrying an anode block. In this position, the anode rod is aligned with the anode block by means of centering jaws. The anode rod is then secured in position, so that, when the anode block is lifted, the nipples of the anode rod move into the bores of the anode block. This known apparatus suffers from the disadvantage that even slight inclination of the anode rod prevents its nipples from being directed accurately into the bores formed in the anode block. In such a case, automatic operation is impossible, so that manual intervention becomes necessary.
The aim of the invention is to provide aligning and locating apparatus which can be used in the mechanical interconnection of an anode block and an anode rod at a rapid rate, even when the axis of the anode rod is not aligned in a precisely parallel manner with the axes of the bores of the anode block.